A New World
by immyownsuperman
Summary: Dana Scully moves once again, and is forced to start a new school. What happens when she meets Fox Mulder, a boy who is an outcast in his school, and she falls in love with him? High School Fic, Mulder/Scully
1. New School

"Dana Scully." She said sticking her hand out to shake, and the principal took it with a firm grip. He looked impressed at her maturity, puffing out his chest slightly. Probably to get a reaction from her, the principal always had to be on top; he had to keep the students in line. And she was one of them, at least she knew that. She didn't really mind authority either, so it was a win win on both sides.

"I'm , most students call me Mr.V." He said smiling, and motioning for her to take a seat. Which she did, looking around the office slightly.

"I presume Mr.V because it's easier." She replied and he nodded his response. She couldn't help but notice that he seemed to love his job. Nicknames attached. He smiled a lot, and his brown eyes showed his love for the job, and everything it entitled. His brown hair was short, and slicked back slightly. He was not to old, maybe in his late twenties, early thirties. His attire was sharp, pressed pants, pressed shirt, and a professional but fun tie.

"Welcome to Windy High school." She still didn't get the name of the school, so far she'd decided that there really wasn't any wind. And besides, who named a school Windy? It almost seemed like an preschool, or an elementary. Not a high school.

"Glad to be here, I was told this school has top science teachers."

"That it does, but we have many other things to offer."

"Yes I know, I selected a few elective courses." Dana said, she knew that she had to. Even if she didn't want to. All schools wanted her to at least select some electives, because all she usually took was science, math, and English. Mostly because she pretty much had all of her credits, even if she was only a junior. She had two more years to survive, maybe she would graduate early. The only reason she didn't was because she wanted to take some concurrent enrollment so that she could get a head start in college, and that it was free. Much easier.

"I see that, physiology two, computer education, and...FBI Criminology?" He asked slightly confused. "Forgive me but it seems unusual that you would be taking a class in criminology, I thought you wanted to be a medical doctor." He added quickly.

"That stuff has always been an interest to me. I wanted to explore my options." It was a practiced answer, and somehow he knew it. The look she got in her eyes gave her away, she didn't want to be a medical doctor. But wanted to go into a police field, she was obviously trying to please someone.

"Okay, here's you schedule." She took the white piece of paper and stuffed it into her binder. Hoping that there was nothing on it she didn't want. Her mother and father had controlled her schedule a lot. She had been lucky to convince them to let her take the FBI class. She'd told them it was to educate her in more things. The truth was that was where her hidden desire was. She'd always wanted to help people since she was little, so her parents had landed on the choice of doctor, not wanting her to go into anything that would be dangerous. Just as her father had gone into the Navy. They did not want her following in her fathers footstep. So she'd gone along with their plan, hoping that she'd be happy just helping people. Truth was she wanted to be a cop, and that had developed around the age ten.

Dana had always been smart enough to not voice what she wanted. Knowing full well that she'd get disapproving looks from her father. Her mother of course would be happy with whatever she did. But she still played along with her husband, knowing he only meant well. Wanting the best for his eldest daughter. Starbuck as he so commonly referred her to. A nickname she had gained at a young age, and it had always felt special to her. Even though it was embarrassing to be called that in public, at least it was better then some names certain teens had been labeled as. Such as wertle. Wendel never lived that down.

Leaving the office after sharing good-byes with the principal, she pulled out her schedule once again. School had started a week ago, so she wasn't going to be behind but still was going to be the new kid. This was a small town and this school only held seven hundred students compared the the two thousand at her last school. It was going to be different, but she'd moved around a lot so different schools seemed to grow on her. She was proudly a Tiger, Cougar, Ox, and now a Jaguar. And that was just her high schools. Hopefully this would be the last one, she'd like to stay in one place for her remaining high school years. Making some ties here, before she set off in the world.

Arriving at room 1206 she opened the door to her pre-cal room, making every head spin towards her in the process. Everybody looked the same, all completely confused as to what she was doing in their classroom. They obviously didn't get new kids that often, which just made this that much harder. It meant that people weren't so open to having new people in their close knit life.


	2. Deep Connection

**Thanks to:**

**-Joy43  
**

* * *

Fox Mulder entered the English classroom, his eyes were blank and void of any emotion. The whispers and stare were harsh; he choose to not show anyone how much it really hurt. By showing that he hurt, they would get insight on him that he didn't want them to have. They would now how to get at him, and the worse of them would use that against. There was those few that only whispered occasionally and would avoid hitting his soft spot. Sadly most of the kids were the worse, and wouldn't bother to even think of the effect they were having on him. A trait most would grow out of, but a few would stick with. Those were the ones he felt sorry for, even over himself. Because they would lose most of there friends, and be more lonely then most people.

Most of the rumors weren't to bad, just stuff he was used to hearing over and over. There were the few that surfaced that were worse then others, but they always died down the fastest. The only ones that really stuck were about his belief in the extra-terrestrial, or about his sister; Samantha. She was how they got to him, all because they knew that his father blamed him for her disappearance. After it had happened, he'd been yelled at in front of his old friends. They all turned against him after that, especially when they heard how he thought she'd been taken away. It wasn't an easy situation.

Taking a seat as the bell rang pretty much everyone quit whispering and directed their attention at the teacher. It was an easy class and most of the time he let his mind wander, not bothering to pay attention. The teachers were caught up in the rumors as well, and most choose not to bother him. Maybe that was a perk. Just something positive for all the negatives. He got A's, and the teachers didn't dare change that. Which meant he got a lot of extra help, without asking. But most knew his family life wasn't the easy, especially when he showed up in class with a bruise or a cut. One could only assume. And knowing who his father was, the drunk of the town; he was always the one people took sympathy on. Even if he didn't want any. Sometimes he wished he just went unnoticed in that fact, left alone. He could take care of himself.

He'd done it for years before, years before they all noticed the injury's.

The door opening shook Mulder from his thoughts. A girl walked through the door; her shoulders slumped and her eyes down. She was ordinary and not someone you would notice. But there was something about her, something that made him take two looks instead of one. Something was sticking with him, and he couldn't quite place it. She looked shy, and as if she was trying to avoid any contact with people. So why was she so noticeable to him? Like he already had a connection to her. And it confused him even more then he could understand. He wasn't used to what he was feeling, not since his sister. And to have that with someone who'd he never met?

"Fox..." ' voice floated to his ear, startling him slightly.

"Yeah?" He asked trying to pull himself from his deep thinking. just nodded his head at him, and Mulder watched as the girl made her way towards him. It was obvious he had missed some of the conversation before the part he was in on. Her fiery red hair shone in the light, and he could see the blue of her eyes. She wore worn jeans, and a plain back tee. Very similar to his own attire, they even wore matching converse.

"Fox Mulder." He said reaching a hand over to her, he didn't know what had come over him.

"Dana Scully." She replied back taking his hand slowly.

Dana didn't say much to him for the rest of the class period, much preferring to just keep her mind on what was saying. Even though deep down Mulder knew that she was pretending. It could be due to the fact that she was doodling, or that her eyes seemed void of anything...at all. Just like she had been here for awhile, maybe she was used to moving. That would explain it, she could be a navy brat. They'd had a few of those. Not to many though, and they mostly left before the year was over. She would come, and she would go. Not leaving that big of a mark on the school, just like those before her.

And with that in mind, the class ended.

* * *

Fox Mulder arrived home quickly after school, hoping that his father wasn't. Making sure that the living room was clean, he slowly walked up the stairs to his bedroom. His father didn't seem to be home, and wouldn't bug him if Mulder was quiet when he decided to make an appearance. That was unless he had been drinking to much, then he would take out all of the pent up anger her had. Sometimes he wished his dad would just get it over with, the longer amount of time, the harder the beating happened to be. Sometimes he knew it was the only thing keeping him from ending his own life, the pain. He needed to feel something, and if all his father could show him was pain; he'd take it.

Hours passed, and Mulder became anxious. The later his father came home, the more likely it was he'd be drunk.

When the door finally opened to his house, Mulder was to his feet.

"Fox!" His father shouted up the stairs. Mulder hesitated to go down, knowing what would be waiting for him. "Fox!" it rang out once again, only louder this time. "I know your up there!" With that he finally left the safety of his room.

Mulder reached the bottom of the stairs, and was pulled to the floor. He felt his head bounce off of the hard wood floor, and had to hold back the scream that threatened to leave his throat. He knew that would just cause problems with the neighbors. Especially with the new ones across the street. He didn't want them to call the police.

"You piece of crap.." He heard his father say as he was pulled from the floor, only to be smashed into the mirror. He could hear his mother crying, and then being told to go back to their bedroom. He knew his mother loved him, but he also knew that living with his father wasn't the easiest thing.

Everything was pretty much faded after that.

* * *

Dana Scully sat up in her bed when she heard a crash coming from outside. She bounded out of bed, trying to rub the sleep out of her eyes. When she reached the window and pulled the curtains aside, she saw light coming from the house across the street. Another smaller crash made her jump slightly, and she tried to listen closer. She heard some yelling, then silence. The lights went out, and a man came storming out of the house. His hand wrapped in a dish towel.

He drove off before she could get a good look at his face.

Scully was about ready to try and sleep again when a light went on upstairs. The blinds had been left open, and she was shocked to see Fox limping through his bedroom. Blood slowly running down his face.

The light went off once more, and there was no way she was going to sleep after that. She laid awake for the rest of the night, wondering what was happening in that household. Wondering if that connection she had felt with Fox was real. And wondering if he was going to make an impact in her life.

* * *

**New chapter!  
Please Review, they motivate me.  
If I get more then five reviews, I'll try and update in a day or two.**

**Thanks.**

**- Josie  
**


	3. Doctor

**Thanks to:**

**-msralways  
-Kay  
-Ash  
-joy43  
-Basketmaker  
**

* * *

The next morning Dana Scully was still thinking about the incident last night. She hadn't got much sleep, and felt tired. But still her mind was full of thoughts about Mulder. Was he okay? Had he spent the night in pain? His injury had looked severe, and she wasn't sure if it was going to affect him badly. He could need stitches, and may not be getting the medical attention he needed. That worried her even worse. What if it got infected?

Scully threw on a pair of jeans, a Harvard Medical tee, and her ratty old converse. She wasn't in the mood to get all prettied up for the day. For the most part no one even glance her way if she started to dress like this all the time, and that's the way she likes it.

"Dana, are you ready?" He mother called from downstairs.

"Down in a minute!" She called back. She then moved to the window and looked to the house across the street. Mulder was rummaging around in his room, still in his pajamas. It was obvious that he wasn't planning on going to school today. And from the looks of the dried blood, he hadn't yet had the chance to clean himself up. She hoped that he cleaned it up and bandaged it. It would help the gash so it didn't become infected.

Scully took one last look before heading to her bedroom door. Ready for another day in another world she didn't belong to.

* * *

By the time fourth period arrived, Dana Scully wasn't surprised to hear Fox Mulder was in Physiology with her. She was even less surprised that he wasn't there. She'd expected it. From the looks of him this morning he wasn't going to be to school tomorrow either. She needed an excuse to see him, just to make sure he was okay. He had looked terrible. At least the gash on his forehead had. She was almost positive he had other injuries.

The teacher had surprised Scully though, by telling her that she would be paired up with Mulder on a project. Turns out that he'd been the only student who hadn't had a partner before she came in, and he was the only one left. The teacher had a forced smile on her face, like she knew Scully wasn't going to be real thrilled with being paired with him. But she was. It would give her an excuse to go over to his house after school. So that it wouldn't seem strange for her to show up at his door.

That day Scully rushed home from school, stopping in her house only for a moment.

"So, you made a friend?" Her mother asked smiling gently. She liked to hear when they made friends.

"I'm just going to talk about a project we have to do." Scully replied. She kind of hoped they'd be friends, she longed for it. That's what confused her.

"Okay...well be back for dinner."

"Will do."

With that Scully headed out the door

Binder in hand, Scully walked across the street; ready for whatever would happen. It wasn't until she was facing the white door that she was suddenly nervous. What if the mystery man from last night was home? Would he demand her away, or would no one answer? She wasn't sure what was going to happen, and for some reason it scared her. She wanted to see him, make sure he was alright. When the door swung open, Scully let out a sigh of relief when Fox Mulder appeared. But held her breath once more, once she caught sight of his wound.

"Well, if it isn't the lovely Dana Scully." He said forcing a smile onto his pale face. He looked sick, and like he was having a hard time just standing there.

"Are you alright?" Scully asked quickly, wasting no time. He looked slightly surprised but it was quickly gone from his face.

"Your my new neighbor." Mulder said. hanging his head slightly. He was ashamed, and that caught her off guard. His wound was out of sight now, and she needed to see it up closer.

Scully slowly lifted up Mulder's head so that his eyes locked on hers. She brushed his brown hair away from his gash with a gentle hand, letting out a hard breath at the sight of it. She could tell right away that it was getting infected, and needed to be treated immediately. It hadn't been cleaned, she could tell by the dry blood that still lingered around the wound. He needed a doctor.

"Come in." He said quickly, grabbing her by the forearm and yanking her in. This move by anyone else would have been rough, but for him it seemed smooth and careful.

She touched just below the gash as soon as the door closed behind them. "You need a doctor." She said quickly.

"No," He said forcefully, his glare making her take a step back. She relaxed once his expression changed. "You'll have to do."

"First-aid kit?"

"Kitchen..." He whispered pointing vaguely in that direction. His house was similar to her own, and she found the kitchen easily. The first aid kit in question was already on the counter. At least he was getting ready to take care of himself.

When Scully walked back into the living room, Mulder was sprawled across the couch; his eyes closed. She walked over to him, and that's when she realized how sick her looked. His skin was pale, and he looked like he had two black eyes. She'd never thought to think that maybe he'd get sick. Of course there was a risk of that, and she felt stupid for forgetting that.

Mulder stirred slightly, and she leaned over him. She put her hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him awake. He open his eyes, but he still looked half asleep. She helped him off the couch and to the stairs. His room was exactly where she thought it would be; and if it had been in her house, it would have been right across from hers.

Mulder's room wasn't what she expected, it was plain and didn't show his personality. By looking at his room you'd see him as a dark, shy, depressed guy. His bed was all black, and so was all of his furniture. He had a few posters around his room, and a laptop that was on his bed. His walls were blue and carpet black. It was unusual, and in a way Scully wasn't sure what to think about it.

Moving some things off of his bed, Scully laid his down gently. He was weak, and even had a hard time getting in a comfortable postion. She laid a hand on his forehead, her hand was heated up a great good amount.

Mulder was sick, and Scully was going to help him.

* * *

**Sorry for taking forever to update.  
My summer is over now, and I'm moved.  
So, I should update more now!  
please Review!  
I love them!**

**- Josie  
**


	4. First Hand

**Thanks to:**

**-msralways  
-joy43  
-xfilesluvrn  
-kennie013  
-MoriMemento  
-Government Patsy**

**Keep them coming guys!  
**

* * *

Mulder sat up in his bed, a faint throbbing making him wince. He didn't remember how he ended up in his bedroom, all he remembered was laying down on the couch. While Scully was getting him some bandages for his head. Wait, where was Scully? She must have let herself out after he basically passed out. Not knowing what to do. But then why was he in his bedroom, why didn't he have a shirt on?

"Woah, lay back down." He heard a familiar female voice say. Once a hand was placed on his shoulder he looked up at Scully. She looked tired, and worn out. But the smile on her face made everything seem better. It made him want smile to. With a sigh he laid back down, not knowing why he listened to her. He was so used to lashing out at anyone who gave him orders, so used to his fathers abuse. He looked for whatever freedom he could have elsewhere.

Mulder watched her quietly as she patted down his chest, making sure his bandages were secure. He had to control his emotions as her fingertips danced over his bare skin. He wasn't sure why she could get such a reaction out of him, but he knew that he wasn't going to give it up. He loved feeling like this about someone, even if it was someone he hadn't known more than a few days. It was just perfect the way it was. He also wasn't sure if she felt anything like he did, why would she stay if she didn't? Plus why would she come over in the first place? Most people avoided his house after they learn what went on. Scared that his father would react over the top on them to.

"Why are you doing this?" He suddenly asked, voicing one of his questions. She looked at him, pushing some over her hair out of her face. She looked confused, then thoughtful as she tried to figure out a way to answer it.

"You were hurt." It was a simple answer, and it didn't really answer him. He wanted to know what was going on in her head. So instead of trying to to get into her head, he just turned his head to look at the clock. He suddenly sat up at what time it was; nine o'clock. If his father wasn't home yet, he would be shortly. He could feel it.

Mulder sat up quickly and said, "you need to go." Panic let up his eyes, and he tried not to wince. By showing that he still hurt, it could make getting her out of the house that much harder. He could tell that she liked caring to people, and probably wanted to be a doctor.

"No." She said firmly, not moving from where she sat. Mulder placed a hand on her shoulder, letting fear shine in his eyes.

"Please," he begged. She couldn't be caught in the crossfire known as William Mulder. Scully let her guard down for a moment, letting compassion change her facial features. She didn't know what had him so scared, but it was starting to scare her.

"I'm not going to leave." She quickly said, her wall coming right back up.

"Well...I'm ordering you out."

"You can't do that!"

"It's my hou-"

Mulder stopped mid-sentence at the sound of a car pulling into the driveway. He bounded over to the window, looking down. Stumbling out of the car was his father, obviously drunk. He looked back at Scully's confused face, debating on what to do. She couldn't get out of the house now, so where would she go? His father would check on him. That was a given; how it went was a different story. Pretending to be asleep work about eighty percent of the time. He could do that, but what about Scully? She had to go somewhere that she wouldn't get hurt.

"Under the bed." Mulder said quickly grabbing her backpack off the floor. She opened her mouth to protest, but he put his hand over her mouth. "Stay quiet, and don't come out until I get you." She nodded her head, and quietly slid under the bed. Hiding under a blanket he tossed at her. Using her backpack to cover up her head. The light went off, and Scully tried to control her breathing.

Mulder quickly got into bed, slipping under his blankets. He forced himself to relax, as his father stomped up the stairs. His body told him to run, to get Scully out of there. But he knew that wasn't the best option at the moment, it would only bring worse consequences in the future. Not just for him, but for her if his father ever got near her. He couldn't let that happen. If she got pulled into his life, she was in a lot of danger. From both mental and physical abuse.

The door slammed open, and Mulder jumped despite what he told himself. He thanked god that Scully hadn't yelped.

"Get out of that bed you lazy ass!" William Mulder shouted. "Now!" he added quickly. Mulder was surprised that his father wasn't slurring. He quickly climbed out of bed, hoping that it wouldn't be to severe.

William Mulder's hand struck his son several times before he left. Leaving in his car once more. Leaving a injured Mulder and a scared Scully.

* * *

**Sorry for such a late update!  
School has started, which means more updates!  
Weird I know...  
Please Review!**

**- Josie  
**


	5. Sorry, I'm not leaving

**Thanks to:**

**-xfilesluvrn  
-msralways  
-GoctoHostapus  
-Government Patsy  
-joy43**

**Keep them coming! I love you all!  
**

* * *

"Mulder, are you okay?" Scully asked quickly, pulling herself from under the bed. His father had left some time ago, and all she had heard was the shallow breathing of the man who laid on the bed above her. She'd finally come to the conclusion that he wasn't going to tell her it was clear, that he'd probably even forgot about her; or worse. She finally moved in the pursuit of making sure he was okay. When she tried to get a look at his face, all she saw were a rough pair of hands.

"I'm fine, go." He mumbled into his hands, his voice obviously filled with pain. She could already see another bruise beginning to form on his face. Soon it'd be black and blue. Unless they got some ice on it; it'd bruise much worse.

"Your not fine."Scully said forcefully. With a sigh his hands dropped from his face, leaving the damage to be seen. He closed his eyes not daring to see what Scully's face would hold. Would she finally realize the severity of his situation. And that if she stayed; she'd be in the middle of it all. But soon he felt another ice pack on his face, and he was confused she didn't even gasp. She was taking his father in ease, something people didn't do. It was the fight or flight reflex. Everyone choose flight; up until now.

"Why don't you run in fear, like everyone else?" He asked slowly, keeping his eyes shut. He knew that if he opened them he could read her emotions more clearly, but he couldn't. He couldn't bear to see her face, not right now.

When Scully didn't reply for a matter of minutes, he almost thought she had left. But he could feel her in the room, feel her worry coming off of her in waves. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was there. And probably wasn't going to leave for awhile. He wanted to tell her to go away once more. To run away from his pain, and his pathetic excuse for a father. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. Her presence was enough to keep him from showing his weak side, to stay strong.

When Scully finally spook it was just barely above a whisper. "Because I can't add onto the list of all the people who have abandoned you." It was well thought out, and obvious that even she had to figure out the reason she hadn't left. For some reason he knew that wasn't true. That what had just come out of her mouth, was a lie. She was trying still trying to figure out why her feet wouldn't carry her out of the door.

Mulder as shocked, and didn't know what to say.

"You need to a friend." She justified to herself. "And someone to treat your wounds." He knew she didn't just mean physical.

"Stop making me feel like a tortured puppy." He growled back at her.

"What are you talking about?" She asked quickly.

"Your treating me like I need to be nursed back to health."

Scully sighed loudly, "Well... you kinda need to be."

Mulder opened his eyes for the first time and found that she had dimmed the lights. Knowing his eyes would be sensitive. Her caring so much irritated him. At least it did at the moment.

Mulder sat up and stared her down. "I do not!" He said forcefully.

Scully got up out her chair, grabbing her backpack. When she headed to the door, Mulder suddenly got worried. Was she leaving? Had he really offended her so much she rethought her whole outlook?

"Your leaving? He asked hoping that he didn't sound desperate. When she turned to look at him, a look of irritation shown in her eyes; making his heart sink.

"Don't get hopeful. I'll be back in an hour." She said avoiding his eyes. He hadn't been hopeful, but scared. There was no way he was going to voice that, though. "I have to go home."

Mulder nodded his head, not wanting to show how her leaving was going to affect him. He had to act like he didn't need her, or she was never going to leave. And she was going to get pulled into his never ending web of pain, of depression. He couldn't do that, not to her. No matter how much she tried, he vowed to never let her become someone he needed. And with that she left him alone.

An hour came and went, leaving a worry in his stomach. He knew she must of come to her senses, and left him. Knowing she'd probably get sucked in to. He waited another hour, until sleep took over. He closed his eyes. Not even aware of someone entering the house downstairs.

* * *

**There's another chapter!  
Hope you loved it!  
Please review!  
And I'll try to get another chapter up ASAP!  
(:**

**- Josie  
**


	6. The Next Morning

**Thanks to:**

**-joy43  
-Government Patsy  
-devoted2clois  
-Mumbo Sauce  
-Forensic Girl55**

**I love all the reviews. But if you read this I'd really love to hear from you. Either in Message or review, give me your ideas/suggestions. And I'll totally take then into consideration.  
**

* * *

Mulder opened his eyes to a dark bedroom, his mind trying to figure out what time it was. He usually woke up around six o'clock but he wasn't sure if his mind had woken him up earlier. When he turned to looked at his clock it was six-fourteen. Just in time to get ready for school. He couldn't force himself to move, he knew the pain that was going to come if he did. At least Scully had helped the swelling not get to bad.

Wait, what happened to Scully last night? He was positive that she hadn't come in last night, he would have heard her right? In a way he was glad that she had come to her senses, but a deep longing had been left.

"Shit.." Mulder said climbing out of his bed, a headache had already started to form. How was he going to make it through the day?

Mulder jumped back as a small voice came from the corner of the room."What?" It was Scully.

"Geez Scully." He replied quickly, shocked that she was even in his room. He had been so sure that she hadn't come back.

Scully moved into the light that was now appearing in his bedroom and said, "What's the matter?" He almost felt the need to order her out of his house again. She was beginning to really get pulled in. He was going to try as hard as he could to make sure she didn't stay in his life. At least that's what he told himself.

"Headache."

"Go take a shower, and I'll get you some Tylenol." She told him quietly, her eyes showing concern.

"Okay." Mulder had no idea was he obliging her so quickly. He grabbed a dark pair of jeans, and a plain blue t-shirt. Then headed for the bathroom.

When the water was running, he quickly undressed. Assessing his new wounds from last night. It was just a few more bruises. And one of his old ones had gotten larger. At least most of the damage was under his clothes this time. Anymore damage to the face, and he would have been out of school at least for a week. He didn't like people talking about his home life. He might have it tough, but sometimes he felt that his father had it even rougher.

The water was warm on Mulder's skin, and he could feel some of the pain ebb away slowly. He usually took a shower after a beating, but waiting for Scully had put a stop to that plan last night. Just thinking about the red head helped him with his pain. He could feel her warm palm on his bruises, soothing the throbbing that emitted from them. He'd never really had the human touch when it came to his injuries, and he wondered if it was like that with everyone that would take care of him. Or just this Dana Scully. Did she have some affect on him that other people didn't?

The shower helped Mulder a lot, and he was ready to face another day as he stepped out of the water. Ready to face what ever life was going to throw at him. He was even more ready remembering who was going to be waiting for him outside that door. He dressed quickly, and brushed his teeth. Decided to do nothing with his hair, and then stepped out of the bathroom.

The house was to quiet.

Mulder could hear no sounds, and that scared him slightly. What had happened in the fifteen minutes he was in the shower? His father hadn't come home. He had work. Unless he decided he was going to skip today. Mulder quickly shuffled down the stairs only to find a note from Scully sitting on the counter.

"_Mulder -_

_I had to leave early. My mom would worry if she woke up and I wasn't home. I'll be back in a little bit to give you a ride. Take the Tylenol and eat something._

_Scully."_

Mulder felt touched and also confused by how caring she had been being to him. He wasn't sure how long she would keep this up. Was she just someone who had to help people mend? And then she would be on her own way? Back to her perfect family? He didn't know, and he wasn't sure he wanted to know. In some ways he wished she hadn't moved across the street from him.

* * *

"Good morning, your up early." Mr. Scully said coming into the kitchen, newspaper in hand. Scully was already dressed and ready for the day.

"Didn't sleep very well." She explained to him. She took another sip of her coffee acting as normal as possible. If her parents knew where she had been all night, it would be a disaster.

Ahab seemed to be satisfied with that answer, "Well I should head off to work. See you later Starbuck." He said with a quick kiss to her forehead. He left without another word. He had never been a man of very many words, and sometimes it was for the better.

About thirty minutes passed before the Scully household was up and about. Melissa being a senior, had already made friends and left with a guy who came to pick her up only a few minutes after she had made an appearance. Bill who now was in college, was living at home for the time being and was still in bed. Charlie was nosily slurping his cereal, and Mrs. Scully was lecturing him about manners. Just another day in the crazy life of the Scullys.

It was moments like this that made her grateful for the family she had. No matter how strange.

"Mom, there's a new battery in my car right?" Scully asked washing out her coffee mug. Her mom didn't like the smell of it in the morning. Something about how it still made her nauseous even though she was no longer pregnant.

"Mm-hmm...Charlie Scully! Stop that this instance!" Her mother shouted at the young boy who was still slurping his cereal. He frowned on the outside, but you could she the smirk that shown in his eyes. He was obviously up to no good.

Scully stifled a laugh and said, "I better be off."

only nodded her head as she turned towards Charlie. She put her hands on her hips and gave an authentic mom stare. The little smirk in his eyes instantly disappeared. Scully hurried out the door, not wanting to know what was going to happen next.

Scully drove across the street, feeling pretty stupid about it. She hated driving places that you could easily walk to, but she knew she was going to school. So she felt a little better about it. Jogging up to the house, she quickly rang the doorbell and waited for Mulder to answer the door. She heard footsteps just inside the house, and was ready when the door swung open.

"Hey." Mulder said smiling slightly. He had his school backpack swung over his shoulder.

"Ready?" She asked and got a nod in response. The both went over to her car and got in. Ready for whatever the day was going to bring.

* * *

**Hey! Thanks so much for the reviews!  
Please Review more!  
How was this chapter?  
I hope it was okay.  
I don't want them to rush into a relationship.  
They probably won't be great great friends for awhile.  
Darn it Mulder!  
**

**-Josie  
**


	7. Six

**Thanks to:**

**-devoted2clois  
-msralways  
-joy43  
-Forensic Girl 554  
-GoctoHostapus**

_

* * *

One week later,_

"Is it alright if I go over to M- Fox's house?" Scully asked sitting down at the breakfast table. Their project was due that Monday, and the hadn't gotten very far on it. Mostly due to the fact that Mulder wouldn't let her go over to his house very often. Ever since that night, he barely said two words to her, and when he did it was only about the project; he was shutting himself out. Something she feared he would do, especially after the visit from his father while she was in the room.

"Sure honey." Mrs. Scully said smiling at Dana. Her mother would let her go over to his house whenever she liked, just because she was so anxious for her to have a friend. In ways it was a good thing, she never had to have an excuse.

"I don't know when I'll be back, I'll try and hurry."

Her mother smirked slightly, "Oh don't worry, take your time." Mrs. Scully had a tone of voice that suggested something, and Scully tried to not think about what thoughts could be going through her mothers head.

"Bye mom." Scully said rolling her eyes. She heard a chuckle before she moved out of the house, and she couldn't help but smile herself.

Running across the street quickly, Scully came to Mulder's door. She knocked quickly, the fear she'd had the first time she stood at this door was just a faint memory. She'd long since gotten used to coming to his door, and learned not to expect Mr. Mulder. But when the door opened, her stomach sank to the floor when she saw who it was.

Mr. William Mulder.

"Um...hello, is Fox in?" Scully asked quickly, fidgeting with her fingers. She tried not to act nervous, but she couldn't help it; his stare seemed to be examining her, sizing her up. She didn't know what to expect, and he was making it harder by the minute.

"Yes he is, would you like me to get him?" Mr. Mulder asked smiling gently. He didn't seem drunk, and was acting like a model citizen. His hair was in order, and he had on clothes that looked freshly ironed.

"Well, I'm here to work on a project for school."

"I believe he mentioned it earlier...are you Dana?" That surprised her. From what she could get from Mulder, him and his father didn't converse. So how would he know that information?

"Yes." Scully answered simply. At that Mr. Mulder moved aside and gestured for her to moved in.

He smiled once again and said, "Just go upstairs and take a right; he is in the study." His smile was unnerving, considering what had happen just a few days ago. He wasn't the drunken disheveled man she had come to know him as. At this moment she wasn't sure what to think.

"Thanks." Scully quickly maneuvered around Mr. Mulder and headed for the stairs; she stopped when she heard the older man clear his throat. She turned to look at him.

"I'll be going now, you two behave your self." Scully nodded at that quickly, not knowing what to say. "And Dana?"

"Yes?"

"Your welcome to anything in the fridge, make sure my son eats." And with that Mr. Mulder left the house. Gently shutting the door after himself. What had he meant by that? The older mans eyes had softened when he said that, like he was concerned for his son. It gave her hope; hope that even a man that seemed hard on the outside, could really be a loving creature. Maybe there was hope for the world after all.

"Scully?" Mulder's voice came down the stairs, and she quickly walked over. She smiled up at him once he came into view. "My dad let you in?" At her nod he motioned for her to come up the stairs, and she did.

"You all right?" He asked once she was up the stairs, his worry confused her. His dad had been acting normal enough; Mulder must have known that. But when he reached both his hands to touch her shoulders gently, she knew there must be more than that could be seen to the naked eye.

She let his hands wander, his fingertips sliding gently down her arm; making her shiver. She didn't know why she let him continue, for some reason her body was frozen under his hands. His right hand came down to grip her left, and they interlocked their fingers. His left hand traveled to the small of her back, sending a tingling sensation up her spine. When he stepped closer, Scully snapped out of her daze, and rubbed her right hand on her leg.

"I'm fine, how about you?" She asked not bothering to pull her hand away. It was comforting having someone so close, someone to kept her hand warm with their own.

Mulder sighed quietly, "He does this sometimes, claims he'll never do it again. Dotes on me for a little while, but then goes right back to his old ways."

"At least it will be better for a little while." She whispered quietly. His reaction scared her. He pulled away from her quickly, turning his back to her. And she could have sworn that she'd heard a growl. That suspicion was confirmed when she heard the frightening sound once again. "M-Mulder?" She stuttered out, not moving a muscle. She saw his muscles relax; thank god.

When Mulder turned around, his eyes looked sad. "I'm sorry...I-I didn't mean to scare you." He was back at her side, reconnecting their hands in one swift movement. Like it was natural. "It's just he does this, he lays off me for a week or two, and then..."

"Then what?" She asked placing her free hand on his chest.

"Then...he takes it out on me twice as hard...or I'll find out he took it out on my mom." He reached and grabbed the hand on his chest, interlocking that one in his own as well. She didn't know what to say at this.

"Come on, let's change your bandage."

"Already done."

"When?"

Mulder looked into her eyes, "My dad took me to the hospital, they stitched me up." At that she smiled. "What?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at her.

"How many stitches?" There was a devious tone to her voice, and he could tell that she was up to something.

He smiled back at her, "Six."

With that she poked him in the stomach six times, taking him completely by shock. Six times. Was that going to be the magic number? Somehow Mulder knew that six was going to end up being a key factor in their relationship. And he hoped it was something good.

* * *

**Hey guys! Miss me?  
I missed you.  
Please Review and give me lots of ideas!  
I have ideas for the future, I just need to get to them.  
So, skittles?  
- Josie**


	8. Diana Fowley

**Thanks to:**

**-devoted2clois  
-msralways  
-joy43**

**I love reviews! (: Thanks so much for your support  
**

* * *

"You don't need to hang around me." Mulder told Scully as the walked down the school hallway. He was scared that the rumors were going to start to fly. He already had rumors about him, so he wasn't worried about himself. More worried about Scully. She wouldn't be able to take all of the crap he gets daily, it took him a long time to start ignoring it all.

"And who am I going to hang out with?" She asked slightly offended. He was her friend, and he needed to know that. She wasn't going anywhere.

Mulder sighed and avoided looking at her. "I don't know, go make some friends." It was like a slap to the face. To her it sounded as if he didn't want to be her friend, like she was extra baggage. But somewhere deep down she knew that the reason he did this was the complete opposite. He did it to protect her from something. She could tell that he really wanted to be her friend.

Scully suddenly looked up at him, the light catching her blue eyes just right. "And who am I going to make friends with?".

"Uh..." Mulder suddenly felt stupid for her having such an effect of him. It was just making this that much harder. No matter how hard he tried to get her to go away; he betrayed himself. He wanted her around; no matter what he told himself.

"As a matter of face I have made a friend." She added quickly, smirking slightly. She was playing a joke on him and he was going going to play along.

"Oh really?" He asked faking intrigue.

"Yep, and he's much more attractive than you." She said, her smirk just getting bigger.

"And what is this "mans" name."

"First name Fox, last name Mulder." Scully looked at him, and he could see that she was close to laughing. Any more of this and she wouldn't be able to hold back her laughter. He knew her well enough to know that face, he'd seen it plenty of times.

"Sounds like a attractive man. Let's say he asked you out on a date, what would you say?" Mulder watched as the smile dropped from her face, and he suddenly got nervous. It hadn't really been a serious question, or at least he thought it hadn't been. Maybe it had been. All he knew now was the next thing that came out of her mouth would hurt him.

"No." It took all of his strength not to look depressed at that. "And before you storm off let me tell you why, I really think that-"

"You don't have to explain yourself to me." Mulder cut her off. She looked slightly shocked, but also relieved at what he had just said. He wouldn't bring it up again in fear that she would feel uncomfortable.

Scully smiled up at him, "We need to get to class."

"Yeah I know."

* * *

"Fox!" A voice shouted down the hallway. Scully had her head buried in her locker, looking for her missing book; while Mulder was to explain their newest assignment to her. He didn't seem to notice that their was someone calling his name. "Fox!" This time he noticed.

"Huh?" Mulder called not bothering to turn his head, he was a little confused. Not many people used him by his first around here. Only a few did, and those ones he would rather avoid.

"Fox, about time you acknowledged me." The voice said behind him, it was girlish voice. Suddenly he knew who it was.

He sighed and turned to face her, "Diana, how you doing?" He asked politely. He had to find away to get out of here and fast. Scully was bound to find out who this was, and why he had being avoiding her.

"Oh, you know. Same old same old." Scully yanked her head out of the locker just in time to see the girl flirting shamelessly with her new friend. Diana's hand had somehow made it to Mulder's arm; while Mulder stood there smiling down at her. Scully didn't know why she was getting so jealous, she had turned down him after all. She shouldn't be jealous.

Mulder's smile seemed to grow at what Diana said next, "I've missed you."

"Your the one that left me." He told her as if it was nothing. He brushed a lock of hair behind her ear, and Scully felt even more jealous than she had before.

"It was a mistake..." Scully felt like she didn't exist, like no one even realized she was there. "We need to talk about it." Diana finished seriously. Mulder smiled a charm smile, and nodded his head.

"Of course."

"Thanks Fox."

With that Diana Fowley walked off, turning around once more just to smile. Mulder looked overjoyed at what she had just said. Excited even. From what Scully could tell, they had been a couple. And Mulder being Mulder had fallen in love easily, but Diana had left him. Now Mulder would take whatever shot he could to get back that girl. Which meant Scully would be forgotten.

Left alone in her own world.

But maybe it was for the best. Scully hadn't wanted to make a friend, she'd wanted to be left alone. And now she was going to get her wish. Maybe her and Mulder would still be friends, but not like it had begun. They'd spent a lot of time together the past two weeks, more than would be expected. So why did it matter that it would change? Scully reminded herself that she had turned down her friend in his offer for a date. Would it be different if she had said yes? Would he have turned down Diana's offer? She would never know.

"Ready Scully?" Mulder asked turning around. He acted as if that exchange had not just happened.

"Um...yeah." Scully replied snapping out of her trance. She had to act as if it hadn't fazed her. She didn't like him like that, right?

Mulder smiled, "All right, let's go." He led the way, and soon arrived at his truck. It was going to be a hard five minute drive.

* * *

**I know it was kinda a slow chapter,  
But I had to introduce Diana  
It's going to bring some tension into the relationship.  
Review!**

**-Josie  
**


	9. Mistakes

**Thanks to:**

**-devoted2clois  
-msralways  
-Government Patsy**

**I love you guys for reviewing! If you read this, please review! It's my motivation.  
**

* * *

Two weeks. It seemed like it'd been longer, but Dana Scully realized it'd only been two weeks. Two weeks ago Fox Mulder had gone on his "first" date with Diana Fowley, and it's been two weeks since they'd seen each other out of school. Dana felt like she'd lost a friend, but pushed herself not to be depressed about it. This is what she wanted after all. Now she couldn't get more attached.

Scully's train of thought was cut off by the phone rining. She jumped from where she was seated on the couch and ran into the kitchen. She grabbed the receiver and answered, "Scully residence, this is Dana speaking."

"Hey, Scully!" Mulder's cheery voice entered her ear. She remembered that he had promised to call her later today. They had planned a study date, and Scully had been looking forward to it. A little time with him wouldn't hurt.

"Hey, Mulder." She answered back, smiling.

Mulder giggled, "I'm going to have to cancel our study date tonight." He said. Scully was about to ask why when she heard a girl giggling in the background; enjoying herself. Diana.

"Oh, okay. That's alright." She told him, trying to not to sound disappointed. He deserved to be with his girlfriend.

"Alright, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye." Scully heard the dial tone, and let the fake smile drop from her face. Diana Fowley, a name she wasn't going to want to hear for the rest of the day. She knew she shouldn't be upset, Diana was Mulder's girl now. Of course her best and only friend was going to want to spend as much time as possible with her.

Dana Scully was going to have to get over it. But she couldn't.

"She didn't sound too upset." Mulder said looking over at his girlfriend. He felt horrible for canceling his study date with Scully, but Diana had been convincing.

Diana's lips were hot on his, and he kissed her back gently. He rubbed the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth; let him explore the depths of her mouth. Their tongues tangled as they explored. It was a perfect kiss except for one thing, it lacked the passion it'd once had.

"I'm so happy you decided to get back together." Diana said once they'd come up for air. Mulder nodded his head in agreement. But he couldn't help but feel an emptiness inside.

Mulder couldn't leave Diana, not after what they'd done on their "first" date. It was something he regretted; something he could never take back. He'd felt so depressed about Scully turning him down, he decided to let Diana "comfort" him. They'd had sex, and he wished with all his might they hadn't. They'd done it several times before, it had been the basis of their relationship. It was one of the reasons he'd broken up with her. He didn't want a relationship based on sex.

Mulder had always wanted to be in love with the girl he lost his virginity to. But than Diana came along. One night of passion, one night that he needed to be comforted. They'd lost their virginity's to each other.

"Diana we can't do it again." Mulder said looking his girlfriend over. He couldn't let himself lose control again.

Diana smiled, "Oh come on, it was fun." He'd held her off for awhile now.

"You know how I feel." He told her, feeling like he couldn't get away.

"I know." She said moving farther away from him. Mulder felt a sense of relief, and sighed softly. He knew she wouldn't stop trying, but at least she had for now. "I'm going to go." She said moving even farther away.

Mulder was confused, "But I thought we were going to hang tonight." That had been the reason he had cancelled on Scully. What had been the point if he and Diana weren't going to be together anyways. Mulder had a suspicion that since he hadn't slept with her, she didn't want to do anything.

"I just remembered that I had something to do." Diana was lying through her teeth; Mulder could tell that.

Diana said nothing more, just left her boyfriend with a gentle kiss. He watched her go, and felt conflicted. He couldn't call Scully back and say they were back on, could he? That would be foolish. She would make fun of him; think he was just trying to yank her chain. But that was far from the truth. Now he felt more stupid than he did that one night with Diana. What was he supposed to do?

Picking up the phone, Mulder dialed a familiar number. "Scully residence, this is Charlie speaking." a young boy answered the phone.

Mulder cleared his throat, "Um..hey, is Dana there?" He asked quickly.

"No, she went out."

"Where?"

"I don't know, some guy came and got her." Charlie sounded bored, and Mulder knew he wasn't going to get much more out of him.

"Thanks, bye." Mulder told the young bye. With a quick bye, he was listening to the dial tone. Who was this mystery guy? Had she met someone like he told her too? Maybe she'd seen him with Diana and decided that she needed something like that to. Why was this bugging him so much?

Mulder decided to avoid his thoughts, and left the house deciding to go people watching. The mall was the best place he could think of.

* * *

**Well, there you go.  
This one was interesting.  
Oh, teenage drama.  
Please review!**

**-Josie  
**


	10. No Excuses

**Thanks to:**

**-Beuntjee  
-Government Patsy  
-msralways  
-Mumbo Sauce  
**

* * *

Mulder pulled a piece off his pretzel, and popped it into his mouth. The mall wasn't crowded, but had enough people for him to do what he had come to do. He seemed hyper sensitive to the happy couples that strolled along hand in hand. Diana had always said that it was stupid; in result, they didn't do the PDA stuff. He was fine with it, but sometimes he just wanted to show off the person he was dating. Make it known who she belonged to. Diana didn't go for that, she didn't even let him kiss her quickly in public.

Mulder let his eyes skim the cafeteria, passing over a couple who were lip-locked. But the fiery red hair made his eyes go back; Scully's was that color. What he say made him drop his pretzel. There stood Scully, her lips attached firmly to no other than Walter Skinner. A senior basketball player at their school. Mulder had always thought of him as a nice guy, but now he wanted to punch him where the sun don't shine. Punch him for touching his best friend in a way that wasn't exactly appropriate.

Apparently Walter Skinner was the mystery guy. The one Mulder had decided he was going to figure out. But now he no longer had to do that, the evidence was right in front of his face. The only issue was he didn't know what to do. Was he supposed to approach her, or just walk away? He knew if he just walked away he could never look at Scully again.

That was not something he wanted.

_Five minutes earlier,_

"Thanks for the date." Scully said looking at her new friend. Walter skinner was very attractive, but he wasn't someone she could see herself with. Walter seemed to realize that to, but he still treated her to a fun date. And that she was thankful for.

"Anytime Dana." His smile showed his perfect white teeth. She knew he would find a girl soon, someone who would love him. She couldn't provide that, at least not now.

Scully ran her eyes over the cafeteria looking for what she wanted to eat, when she caught someone familiar in the corner of her eye. Mulder was sitting on a bench, surveying the people that passed him. She felt a slight anger at him sitting there alone. But she realized that Diana must be close by, he had said he was spending the night with her.

Without thinking she pulled Walter close, and connected their lips together. She didn't know what she was doing until she felt him respond. He pulled her closer, and placed his hands on her hips. He wasn't a bad kisser, in fact he was pretty good. Better than a lot of people she had kissed in the past. He wasn't over abrasive, and was patient with her.

When she'd finally relaxed into the kiss, someone cleared their throat. They broke apart and both turned to look at the cause of the kiss. Fox Mulder.

"Oh, hey Mulder." Walter said casually, he didn't even seemed a little fazed. His hand was making small circles in her back.

Mulder looked them over, "Walter, can I talk to Scu-Dana alone for a second?" He asked smiling. Scully wasn't sure where he was headed with this.

"Sure."

Once they were alone Scully spoke up, "I thought you were with Diana." she said coldly.

"I was. But she canceled on me." He reached for her hand subconsciously but she pulled it away. He wasn't getting away with ruining her night that easily. "I called but Charlie told me you were out." He added quickly.

"No excuse." She said folding her arms across her chest. This was going to be harder than he thought. Maybe approaching her hadn't been the best idea. He should have lied to her.

Mulder sighed, "Sorry, enjoy your night." With a puff he watched Scully walk away. Walter threw his arm over her shoulders once she approached, making her smile at something. He felt jealously but reminded himself that he had a girlfriend.

And that's girlfriends name wasn't Dana Scully.

* * *

**You must hate me know.  
Oh wait. It gets better.  
Some fighting, maybe a little something else.  
PLEASE REVIEW!**

**3/ Josie (:  
**


	11. That Green little Monster

**Thanks to:**

**-Guera Mexicana  
-devoted2clois (Chapter for a chapter? I update this, you update your war story with Bones. ;D)  
-msralways  
-Beuntjee  
**

* * *

"Geez, Walter." Scully remarked taking a step away from her boyfriend. The humor was evident in her eyes.

"What? I just told you what I thought about Mulder sucking the face off of his girlfriend." He smiled gently, and pulled her closer. She didn't try to get away, just softened into his embrace. Even if she didn't have romantic feelings for him, he was a great friend and boyfriend.

Scully looked over at them. "Well apparently she's enjoying it." Diana was straddling Mulder rather obscenely. You could catch a glimpse of their tongues every once and a while; it was most definitely a passionate kiss. One that probably shouldn't be happening in public. It made her jealous, but she had to remind herself that she wasn't aloud to feel that way.

"Well, maybe we should show them what a public kiss should look like." The next second she felt Walters warm lips on hers. It was soft and safe; he wasn't being obscene in the least. It was a heartfelt kiss that a gentleman would give his heroine. "Maybe that showed them." He said once they pulled away.

"Oh it did. I can feel Mulders stare burning holes through the back of my head." She didn't dare look at the man she wished she was with. But instead watched as Walter shifted his eyes to the man in question. His smile told her that she was correct.

"Your physic."

"Damn straight."

Mulder broke away from his girlfriend, and looked over at Scully. She was kissing Walter; again. But at least she wasn't sucking face like he and Diana were. He was acting like a jealous monkey, trying to get Scully angry. And doing to by making out didn't seem to be working.

"What's the matter honey?" Diana asked pulling herself close to him. He just wanted to push her out of his lap, tell her to leave him alone. He didn't want this right now.

"Uh...nothing." He lied smoothly, plastering a smile onto his face. Good thing his girlfriend couldn't see through him.

Diana's lips were on his again, and he couldn't stop his hormones from getting the better of himself. He kissed her roughly, forgetting that their were onlookers. This time it was Scully that cleared her throat to stop the kiss.

"Um...hey Scully." Mulder said trying to get Diana off of his lap. He was slightly embarrassed; even though he knew he didn't need to be. He wasn't the only one kissing their partner in public..well, he was doing it much worse.

Scully jerked her head slightly to the side, "Can I talk to you?" Her arms were crossed across her chest closing her off. He wanted to take her in his arms, show her that he was sorry for the whole Diana incident. But she had Skinner now.

"Yeah." He followed her a little ways away, until she stopped in front of a tree. She looked serious, and didn't move her arms from her chest.

"I don't think you should be kissing Diana like that in public." It was simple and direct.

Mulder sighed, "Well, I don't think you should be with Walter." He shot back at her. She shell-shocked at that, had he really just said that? What was it his business? When she opened her mouth to fire back, he stopped her, "And don't give me lip. You don't like him like that. I know you." It was true, and that was what made her jaw drop.

"It's none of your business."

"It is all of my business, your my friend. I don't want to see you doing something you'll regret." Scully was appalled.

"What do you think we're going to do?" Her voice was rough, but also showed she was slightly confused.

Mulder laughed, "You don't know what Walter is infamous for? It's not bad, I actually honor him for it. It's his way of getting close to his girlfriends." He was thoughtful when he said this, and quickly added. "But I just don't agree with it."

Scully finally realized what he was talking about, "you mean s-e-x?" She spelled out for him. Mulder had to keep himself from laughing louder. This was Scully.

"Yes."

"Oh well, I've never actually had...you know." Her eyes skirted down to her shoes, as she fidgeted with her fingers. Of course she hadn't, he should have known. Her spelling out the word should have told him. She'd never experienced that with someone. "And I don't plan on it happening soon." She added dignified, showing she wouldn't giving in.

"Okay, but I warned you."

"It won't happen until the right guy, and I'm not sure Walter is." He was not ever going to be the right guy, but how could she admit that now? He would flaunt that in her face.

Mulder looked at her in a way she couldn't place. She wanted to break down and tell him all of her fears; tell him what she thought about Diana. But what if he really did love her? He may never forgive her for saying what was on her mind right now. When he pulled her into a hug, she could only think of one thing to do.

Scully pushed her friend away forcefully. "Don't do that!" She said loudly. She didn't need a reminder of what she was missing out on; what she let slip away.

"Sorry, I just wanted a hug from my friend." Friend, they were still only friends.

"Go back to your girlfriend." Scully said starting to walk away. She felt a tough grip pull her back slightly. It was Mulder, holding her back. It was now or never. He had to say what was on his mind; he needed back his best friend.

Mulder sighed, "I'm going to break up with her." That was the truth, he'd been thinking about doing it for awhile now. He'd only stayed with her to make this girl now it was obvious that that was never going to work. He would do the only logical thing.

Scully looked confused and relieved, "Really?"

"Yeah."

"I feel like I should tell you not to do that, but I don't want to."

Mulder smiled gently and tried to pull his friend into a hug once more. This time there was no protest. Scully easily snuggled in his chest, and he couldn't help but smile. This was his best friend, and she'd come back to him; just as he had hoped.

* * *

**Kinda the same thing as the last chapter, except better.  
-Please Review!-  
They make everything better.  
-Josie**


	12. We Should Be Lovers

**Thanks to:**

**-Devioted2Clois (Update UPDATE! (: My new fanfiction buddy!)  
-kenikigenikial  
-AnnieGilly  
-msralways  
-Government Patsy  
-Lorren**

**Your all so amazing!  
**

* * *

That smile, she's everything I want; no, need.

Her red hair bounces when she laughs, it bounces when she dances like a fool in my front room.

Her blue eyes sparkle in the afternoon light, and they light up when she thinks of something. Her eyes are the depth to her soul, and I want to be the key. The one thing that can unlock the many secrets.

There she was, crying in my living room. Over some stupid movie, just like a girl would. Just like she would. She only cries when we have movie nights, sometimes over nothing. And I know one thing, she cries because she can here.

Here in my arms she feels safe enough to cry, even if she's only in my arms when she crys.

I long for her, I need her. But I can't tell her, no I could never. I can't tell my best friend I love her in fear that I will lose her. Would she leave me?

When I finally hatch a plan, I realize I have the tool in this household. One movie. To get to a girls heart, sing. And I have the perfect song. One that lies in a certain movie.

Moulin Rouge.

"Moulin Rouge?" Scully asked Mulder in disbelief. That was a chick flick, a musical chick flick. And Mulder tended to avoid them, even if she did make him watch them. He wasn't one to offer it up.

Mulder smiled, "It's a great movie."

"I know, and there's no turning back . Put it in." With a wider smile he propelled himself to the T.V. He stuck the movie into the DVD player, and pressed play. This would be his moment, and the plan was working without a hitch. She'd agreed to watch a love story, a deep and sad one. But still, a love story. Something she'd been avoiding the last week.

"Let it begin." He said taking his seat next to Scully. He sat a little closer than necessary, but neither made the a move to scoot further apart. They were content where they were. Knees touching.

Moulin Rouge started, and Mulder couldn't help but sing under his breath. He was prepping his voice for one thing, and he just loved this movie. One of the only musicals he liked, next to Sweeney Todd. No matter how sad it ended. He still loved it.

When the the song approached, Mulder excused himself, saying he was getting more popcorn. When he heard the first line of the elephant song medley, he crept back into the living room. His eyes full of mischeif.

"All you need is love!" He belted jumping in front of scully. She jumped off the couch slightly, surprised. "All you need is love." he sang to her, smiling gently. "All you need is love." he sang for the third time.

"Mulder what are you-" The question was lost at the next line.

"I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me." He pulled her off the couch in one swift movement. Scully giggled dancing with him. Mulder pulled her close, "Just one night, just one night."

"Mulder." She said giggling some more.

"In the name of love! One night in the name of love!" He belted out, spinning his partner in his arms.

Scully caught on, "You crazy fool..." She said in all seriousness, forgetting that was the line from the song. It was all to real.

Mulder pulled her closer, "Don't leave me this way, I can't survive, without your sweet love, oh baby, don't leave me this way." he sang in her ear. The girl in his arms realized he was really signing from his heart, and she couldn't think of anything to do but pull away.

"How can you love me? I'm not beautiful."

"I look around me, and I see it isn't so, oh no." He sang pulling her close once more.

Scully sighed, "Stupid love." she mumured. Forgetting that the movie all together. What she was saying fit perfectly.

"Well what's wrong with that, I'd like to know?" His voice was perfectly in key. "Cause here I go again! Love lifts us up where we belong, where eagles fly, on a mountain high." Scully watched as he jumped on the couch and sang her this line, and she couldn't help but smile.

"Just one day?" Scully scoffed at him. Pacing slightly, until the man near her grabbed her wrist and turned her around.

"We could be heroes just for one day."

"You'll only leave."

"No I won't. Mulder spun his friend around to face him. And looked into her eyes, showing her how serious he was.

They stood there for a moment until Mulder started again with more force, "We should be lovers!" The line he'd been waiting for. Scully rolled her eyes. "We should be lovers, and that's a fact." He sang to her again.

With one movement, Mulder touched his lips to his wished lover. The movie forgotten, they embraced each other. Kissing through the end of the song.

"How wonderful life is, now your in the world." They whispered to each other at the end. Both knowing the movie, and the song.

* * *

**I've had this idea since the beginning.  
The song is from Moulin Rouge, The elephant love song medley. (:  
Please Review!  
Good, bad?  
-Josie**


	13. Protecting Your Honor

**Thanks to:**

**-Devoted2clois  
-Guera Mexicana  
-msralways  
-Government Patsy  
-LottieMoonElf**

**Who's amazing? YOU ARE!  
**

* * *

Dana Scully walked into her house a few hours later, whistling the tune of her 'new' love. She couldn't stop smiling, and felt like everyone could tell she'd had the best kiss of her life. That she was the happiest she'd been in months; maybe even years. A wonderful guy had kissed her! Not only kissed, sang her a love song. It was the most romantic thing she'd ever experienced.

"Someones happy." Melissa said walking past her sister. Scully stopped whistling, and looked her dead in the eyes. "Who's the guy?" Ah, crap.

Scully smiled, "Who said there's a guy?" She asked innocently, not that she would be able to hide anything for long. They went to the same school. Sooner or later who she was dating would get back to her. That's how high school gossiping worked. You couldn't hide anything from your siblings for very long.

"Heard you were dating that Skinner guy." Of course, they'd only been dating a few weeks and her sister already knew. Who knew what gossip was floating around the school. The red head sighed quietly, and rolled her eyes.

"No so much anymore."

Melissa clucked her tongue, "mmmhmm." When her hand hit her hip, Scully knew she wasn't buying into it. "Well, he thinks you guys are very serious. You better go set him straight." With that, her older sister left.

This set Scully's mind on track. She was missing the big picture. When she had come here, she'd made a vow to not get attached; and now she was. She had to break it off now. Any week now, her dad would announce they would be moving again. But how could she stop that something with Mulder? It was special, and their connection was to deep. Maybe this time her father would keep them here longer. He would see how happy she is.

This scared Dana Scully. What would happen when they did move? She's a junior, and had a whole year before they would be able to be together. And even then people didn't stay together. Unless they went to the same college, it would be a moot point.

Maybe she could just take some advice she'd heard before. To live in the moment. She could be with Mulder with all her effort. And than when the inevitable happened, she'd have those memories to cherish. She wanted to be with Mulder, and she wasn't going to let her fear stop her.

Dana Scully thought her day would be normal, that was until she couldn't find Mulder the next morning. She went to class, and by third period she had worried herself sick. The only time he missed school was when his father beat him. What if it had happened again? She wasn't sure she could handle that.

It was her english period, and she couldn't focus on what was being said.

"Great persuasive argument Sar-" The teacher stopped mid-sentence at the door swung opened. Scully had to hold in a gasp when she saw who it was. Fox Mulder. ", may I help you." Scully got more worried when she saw him hiding his face.

"The Principal would like to see Dana Scully." Oh no. How had she got dragged into this? She'd done nothing wrong, at least not that she'd known of. She was going to break up with Walter this afternoon. It was supposed to not only be a normal day, but a perfect one.

Scully ignored the stares and whispers as she walked towards Mulder. Her eyes never left him; she studied him. She couldn't see all of his face, and his body seemed slumped. This wasn't right. Mulder had always been strong, and now he looked weak. Like even she could go up and take him down. Though she knew that not to be true.

They both left the classroom, letting the door close behind them. "Mulder, what's going on?" Scully asked her best friend. Grabbing his arm. Mulder swung around and pulled her to his chest. It was a hug full of warmth, one that told her he needed to be comforted. His arms were tight, as if to never let her go.

Scully looked up at his face, and bit her lip. His eye was a purple color, it swollen tight. She knew he could not see out of that eye. That wasn't the only damage though, he had recut were his gash had been about a month ago. Has his father beaten on him hard? And did the principal really want to see her?

"Mr.V really does want to see you." It's as if he could read her mind. She sighed gently.

"What about?"

Mulder smiled a forced smile, "You'll find out."

"Why don't you just tell me." She pulled her closer, not wanting to meet his eyes again.

"Come on."

Mulder's voice was rough, and she could tell he was upset by something. But he was still trying to be calm and gentle with her. She wasn't sure how she had found him, but she had. Here he was, ticked off at the world; and he still was gentle. He never said a mean word, even if it was deserved. He was truly extraordinary.

" please come with me." Mr.V was waiting for them when they got to the office. Along with Walter Skinner, who also had bruises, and Diana Fowley, who was filing her nails.

Scully swallowed, "Yes, sir." She followed Mr.V to his office, and took a seat in front of his desk. A place she had sat maybe two months ago. And on much better terms with the principal. Had things really changed that much? "May I ask what this is about?" She asked after a moment of silence.

"It appears that and got into a fight not that long ago, and decided she was going to join in and throw a few things." That would explain why the boys looked so beaten up. Mulder may be sweet to her, but apparently he could hold himself in a fight.

"And this involves me, how?" She tried to be as polite as possible.

Mr. V sighed, "It appears the fight was over you." Scully stared at him dumbfounded. She hadn't even told Walter she was breaking up with him yet. And Mulder was supposed to wait until after school to do the same with Diana. It's what they had agreed on, right?

"I would imagine so." She now knew what had happened. Mulder and Walter had got into a fight over her; Diana just decided she would throw a punch.

The rest of the conversation was simple, and to the point. She would be suspended for one week along with the others. He seemed hesitant when he had told her this, but she took it in stride. It had to be done, right? Even though she wasn't physically involved she was mentally. But even she could tell that he hadn't wanted to dish this out on her.

Scully stormed out of the office, without even glancing at the man she loved. But she could feel him following her, just as she had expected. He had been her ride to school, and he would be her ride home. Unless she protested, but she didn't expect to. She really didn't want to walk all the way home; especially with what she knew was going to be waiting for her at home.

When his hand wrapped around her arm; she stopped. But she couldn't bring herself to look at the man who stood behind her.

"Scully...I-I," Crap, he was going to apologize. It wasn't his fault.

Scully sighed, "Don't." It was a mere whisper, but it got her point across. She couldn't bare for him to apologize for something he didn't need to. He already did that to much; his shoulders held the weight of the world.

Mulder's grip tightened on her arm, and he pulled her back into his chest. When his arms came to encircle her, she couldn't help but sigh. She wanted to face him, but also she didn't want to. What would his eyes show her?

"It;s all my fault..." He whispered leaning his chin to rest on her head. They looked like a genuine couple. She was slightly peeved at him, but it all melted away. "I couldn't handle it. Not when he said he was ready to take that next step with you." Her breath hitched slightly. That's what started it all.

Scully let out a shaky laugh. "What?" Mulder asked confused, and shocked by her reaction. She finally turned around his his arms and caught his eye.

"Your such a gentleman. Protecting my honor." She laughed again, wrapping her arms around the gentleman in question. Mulder laughed along with her.

"Why do anything else?" He asked. "I would protect your honor to hell and back." His last statement having been said with humor, was also serious. He would do anything for her.

"Of course." She smiled at him gently.

Mulder cupped her cheek with a hand and smiled back. His other hand rested gently on the small of her back. An intimate spot, that only Mulder had ever been so interested in. When they walked, his hand naturally drifted there. When his lips touched hers, she felt the heat rush through her.

She loved him, what else could it be?

The love struck teenagers kissed softly; not bothering to notice the couple at the end of the hall. The ones watching them with a quiet anger.

* * *

**I had a hard time writing this one. hmmm  
I need ideas!  
Review!  
Love you guys!  
**

**-Josie  
**


	14. A Notion

**Thanks to:**

**-Msralways  
-kenikigenikai  
-EO-Hiphuggers **

**Please Review!  
**

* * *

"Me, you, camping." Mulder's voice flowed into her ear. And she breathed a sigh of relief; for two days he hadn't called her, or spoken to her. She'd only seen him for fleeting moments as he tried to communicate through his bedroom window. She'd seen more bruises that had formed on his face, no doubt from his father. Now his voice was here, and she almost got down on her knees and offered a pray of thanks. He was safe, or at least alive. He even seemed happy, his voice calm and happy. Something she wasn't sure he actually was. But he kept a brave face for her, and the deep sentiment meant so much to her.

Scully chuckled, "Camping?"

"Yes ma'am." He seemed so sure, so giddy at the idea. Them; camping in the woods. All by themselves. Could they handle that? It would be secluded, private, and they would be alone. Something she wasn't sure he could handle.

"How am I going to explain that one to my mom?" She could feel him thinking through the phone, and a smile fell on her face. For once he didn't have a answer for something. She'd caught him off guard; something that seldom happened if ever. He always thought things all the way through.

"I actually had two ideas on that." Crap, she'd been wrong; he really did have an explanation. "You can just tell her the truth. Say your going camping with me, and leave-"

Scully cut him off, "Not a good idea, that would lead to later grounding." She couldn't have that. She could be on life long suspension from the one person she wanted to be left; or worse, her mom would have to be around them whenever they were together. Claiming they were 'sexually active', which Scully wasn't quite sure if they were going to be or not. She was ready, but also wasn't. It was complicated, and she wasn't quite sure she could put it into words.

Mulder clucked his tongue, "That leaves lying." She knew that was the only route, but she wasn't the liar. Her sister and brother were, but not her. "Tell them either your going with me and my parents which I don't suggest. Or with a group of friends." That could work, but she still felt nervous. "I got friends to back that one up."

"Lying." It was the only word she could think of to say, and it served as a confirmation. She would be doing this, and there was no back down.

* * *

Dana Scully had never felt so nervous in her life. She'd taken a shower to cover up her sweating, hoping her mom would brush it off as her being wet. But she couldn't stop her hands from shaking. She just had to hope that maybe her mother wouldn't notice. That she wouldn't look in her eyes and catch her in a lie. This was something she never did, and she wasn't sure if she was ready for it. But it was going to be worth it. To spend undisturbed moments with her lover. Watching his eyes crinkle with laughter, and unclouded by the fear that they usually held. She knew he would feel free, and happier than he normally was.

"Hey mom?" The teen asked stepping into the kitchen, hoping she wouldn't stutter.

Mrs. Scully turned to look at her daughter, smiling, "Yes Dana?"

"Um, so Mulder put together this camping trip-

"Yes." Scully stopped and was taken aback by what she just said. Had her mother just consented to something she didn't even know anything about? Did she just assume that it was with other people? She couldn't possibly know that. So her mother was just ready to let them spend the rest of the week and a weekend in the woods, alone? That just didn't seem probable. She must be dreaming, how else could this happen? Most definitely not in the real world. "No need to waste your breath about it being with friends, I know it isn't. But I trust you guys." Scully breathed out a breath she didn't even know she had been holding.

"Uh..." Scully just couldn't find anything to say.

"Go get packed. You both deserve it. I know the suspension was neither of your faults, he's too sweet for that." The smile on her face showed that she was enjoying the shell-shocked look on her daughters face. "But, I don't want to hear in a months time that your pregnant." At that Scully cracked a smile, and started to laugh.

Scully giggled, "Don't worry."

* * *

They were on the road an hour later, Scully thankful that she hadn't had to lie to her mom.

"Your serious?"

"Yes Mulder." It must have been the fifth time she had reassured him. Even he'd been so shocked on how the whole situation went. The world seemed to be working for them, making sure they got those precious moments. Maybe her mother had known that they may soon be ripped apart, but what could she do? Scully was sure her mother had done this. And it probably had taken all the will power for a mother to let her teenage daughter camp in the woods with a teenage boy. Who knew what they could get into. But her mom had all the right to trust them. If it did come to that, they would be careful. No babies would be in the mix in the future.

The smile on Mulder's face was unmistakable, he was happy. More than she'd seen him since that one night with Moulin Rouge. It came off of him in waves, and she couldn't help but feel uplifted by it. It made her happiest when he was. She wasn't sure how her had such an affect on her, but he did. Nothing seemed to change that. Everything just seemed to strengthen that bond.

"I think we should stop at the next gas stop." Scully quickly said, remembering something. Her mother hadn't said it out loud, but she could see it her eyes.

Mulder chuckled, "Sure, what for?"

"Uh..."

Mulder glanced over at Scully trying to end the awkward silence she'd just put on him. And he caught her eye, reading her mind. "Oh."

"Just in case..." He could feel how awkward she felt about this. But she was right, they should have some around just in case. Although he could tell she wasn't planning on it. There was no way he was going to let himself get her pregnant. So if it did come to that, it would be good to have a box of condoms around. He'd used one once, and than Diana had been on birth control; insisting he didn't use one. Even if he felt as if he should have. Always better safe than sorry.

"It's a good idea, we'll stop."

* * *

**Next up, camping (:  
Gotta Love it.  
So should I change this to M?  
Am I getting to blunt?  
Just trying to keep it realistic, condoms don't magically appear.**

**- Josie  
**


	15. Authors Note

**Hey guys,**

**So I figure you must hate me by now, and I'm sorry for that. You will not believe how busy my life has been. Plus my computer crashed, along with everything I had written. **

**So, recently an opportunity presented itself to me. My school is sponsoring a trip to D.C, well not sponsoring; I still have to pay my way there. I've been spending all of my time trying to get that money, and sadly it hasn't been the easiest thing to do. Not having a job sucks. **

**Luckily, I've been making friendship bracelets and selling them. This is were you guys come on. (No I'm not asking for money.) I would like some business with my bracelets. I work hard on them. I have some examples but they are on my face book page. Would you like to buy one? Send me a message. I'll also give you the link to my face book page, please just check it out! If you want one, post on that wall with the colors and telling me your from fanfiction.  
**

**You guys are great, and I will try to update ASAP.**

**Love,  
Immyownsuperman ~ Josie**

http:/ www. facebook. com /pages /Josies-Friendship-Bracelets/ 125403134200515  
**(Without the spaces)**


End file.
